Cassidy
Cassidy is an agent of Team Rocket. She is also the partner of Butch. She is favored by Giovanni due to her success. She also seems to be the rival of the other Team Rocket, Jessie. She is extremely arrogant, vain, conniving and constantly infuriates Jessie with her snobbish attitude and belittling remarks; however it could be argued Jessie is just too easily annoyed and sensitive. She also seems to be very smug and proud about her rank in the organization. It's likely that she and Butch have been successful many times in the past, earning Giovanni's trust. Unfortunately for them, every time they have a plan running smoothly when they show up, it always gets foiled by Ash and friends, and the duo are carted off to jail, or blasted off again. She has purple eyes and blond hair worn in pigtails. She also wears a pair of triangular pink earrings. Cassidy shares a bitter rivalry with Jessie. It is possible that they met before Training Academy, which is most likely where the rivalry started. In the episode 'Training Daze' they were shown racing each other on the treadmills, it then showed the two of them in the locker rooms afterward, where Cassidy began to pick on Jessie about her 'reputation for being difficult around the place' along with demeaning 'hon's and 'sweetie's. Then again, it's plausible that their rivalry goes back further than their training days. Cassidy's endless taunts and remarks about how she's more competent and successful winds Jessie up to no end, and Cassidy seems to take great pleasure in provoking her rival. She is one of the only characters who manages to get her partner Butch's name right- most of the time; as well as James. It also appears that Cassidy is the more dominant half of her team. In The Breeding Center Secret' she acted as the spokeswoman for their phoney breeding center, luring in the crowds and putting on a 'nice' act while Butch stayed in the background. She seems to boss Butch around a little- this is seen a lot in the episode 'Lovedisc Is a Many Splendored Thing' where she repeatedly yells commands at her partner such as "Gun it!" or "Get a move on, Hutch!" and "Never mind this mushy stuff, after them!" Butch seems to go along with it without complaints, however. However it can be noticed that Cassidy treats Butch kinder than Jessie treats James. In-fact in the The Old Berate and Switch episode; when Cassidy was paired with James; and Jessie was partnered with Butch; it can be noted when Butch got the motto wrong; Jessie kicked him. While when Cassidy did the motto wrong with James; saying "whenever there is a piece of pie in the universe" when he questioned her about saying "piece of pie?" she simply yelled at him; embaressed, and never touched him in a violent menner. Pokémon On Hand Status Unknown Voice Actresses *English: Megan Hollingshead (Seasons 1-6) *English: Andi Whaley (Season 7-8, Pokémon Chronicles) *English: Emily Williams (Season 9-present) Gallery Cassidy and Jessie who can run the fastest.jpg|Cassidy without her lipstick. James, I think your cute (see Cassidy's ok around James but, not around Jessie).jpg|Cassidy asking James to join her. Aww look at Cassidy.png|Cassidy saying her name during their motto. Trivia * The Team Rocket Female Grunts from Gold, Silver and Crystal may be based off her or the other way around. *In the spin-off series, "Luvdisc is a Many Splendored Thing!" first time Cassidy mentioned Misty's name. Category:Team Rocket Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Rivals